melroseplacefandomcom-20200213-history
Jane Andrews
Jane Andrews Mancini is a principal character on FOX drama soap Melrose Place. She is portrayed by Josie Bissett. Character A fashion designer, Jane is a strong-willed woman who endures much throughout her time on the show, including many matters surrounding family. Melrose Place Initially introduced as the biological daughter of Katherine and George Andrews, Jane was later rewritten as the child of a woman named Sherry Larson. George and Katherine were then revealed to be her adoptive parents. Katherine gave birth to Sydney Andrews a few years after adopting Jane. Affair and aftermath At the beginning of the series, Jane, who works in the fashion business, was married to Dr. Michael Mancini. The marriage began to end throughout Season 1 when Michael started having an affair with his colleague, Dr. Kimberly Shaw. After filing for divorce, Jane soon discovered that her sister, Sydney, had slept with Michael. Afterward, a large rift was created between the women, which was only increased when Sydney married Michael (secretly blackmailing him). After Sydney's marriage to Michael ended, her relationship with Jane regularly swayed between good terms and bad. When Jane began seeing a divorce attorney, a jealous Michael set him up with a prostitute so that Jane would witness him cheating on her. To accomplish this, however, he called on a favor from Sydney, who'd been briefly involved in prostitution. Love-hate relations Jane later began dating a secretly corrupt businessman named Chris Marchette. With Michael's aid, however, she was eventually able to see Chris's true colors, and left him during a getaway that also involved Michael, a kidnapped Sydney, and Sydney's boyfriend Jake. After having a few drinks with Michael, Jane kissed him, stating that she wanted to see what it felt like to be the other woman (citing his relationship with Kimberly). The two then slept together before returning home separately. After receiving flowers and affectionate note from Michael, Jane, feeling naughty, arranged for it to be seen by Kimberly by telling the delivery guy that there was some mistake & the flowers should be sent to Michael's house instead. Richard Jane eventually opened Jane Mancini Designs and started dating a man named Richard Hart, who she was also doing business with. Once the couple became engaged, Jane's friend Jo, while drunk, revealed to Richard that Jane wasn't actually in love with him (as sh e was still emotionally scarred from her past experiences). When Richard confirmed this by confronting Jane, their relationship ended, which began a large rift between Jo and Jane. However, Richard continued to harbor passion for her. After Jane had begun a relationship with Jake and recently took a ruined Richard in as a business partner again (under Jake's advisement), she found herself being raped by Richard while they were in a hotel on business. Jane later broke up with Jake and pretended to have newfound feelings for Richard while planning revenge. She bought a gun and enlisted the help of Sydney, who was very much against Jane's plan to kill and bury her attacker. After confronting Richard and revealing her true feelings, Jane attempted to shoot him, only to discover that the gun's bullets had been removed by her sister. When Richard attacked Jane, Sydney appeared and knocked him unconscious with a shovel. Believing Richard to be dead, the two later buried him and left the scene. However, Richard pulled himself from the ground once he'd regained consciousness, and played mysterious mind games with Jane afterwards. He later died in a police shootout. Additional troubles For a brief period, Jane had used Michael to make Richard jealous, resulting in tensions between the doctor and his live-in "girlfriend," Sydney. However, during a period in which Jane had temporarily lost the use of her legs (due to prescription drugs Sydney slipped into Jane's drink), she was tended to by Michael and Sydney. Amidst a degree of comical friction, the three briefly lived together in his beach house until Jane's recovery. Jane eventually wanted Jake back, but became frustrated by his committed relationship with Alison Parker. She began to reveal a new side to herself as she mysteriously stalked the couple from a distance, even shattering a window while they were making out. When Jake finally discovered that Jane was the stalker, he rejected her attempts to resume their previous relationship. She eventually made amends with the two. Family issues Jane was later informed by her mother that she'd been adopted, prompting her to begin a search for her birth parents. Sydney told Jane that the new information changed nothing in regards to their relationship, and that they were still sisters. Jane eventually succeeded in finding her biological mother, and remained close to her for a time. She later decided to move back to Chicago and spend time with her adopted parents, who'd come to visit. After saying goodbye to several of her friends at the airport, Jane was finally seen off by Sydney, and the two sisters acknowledged their bond and parted ways on good terms. She then left L.A. and the series. A new bond After returning, Jane began anew with Michael and married him a second time. However, his old ways eventually caused her to leave him again, and Jane began seeing Kyle McBride. Jane was revealed to be pregnant with Michael's baby, but the couple decided to keep it a secret. At series' end, Jane and Kyle are still together. 2009 Jane reappears in the 2009 follow-up series as the new landlord. She introduces herself as Jane Andrews, her maiden name. She first appears in episode 4, titled "Vine". It is revealed that she had returned to the fashion world, but her boutique had burned down under mysterious circumstances, so she had to start anew. Her sister Sydney Andrews has been murdered and she inherits her building (Melrose Place). When Jane goes to pack up Sydney's belongings, she meets Sydney's new 'friends', Ella Simms, (Jane briefly blackmails her to gain money to re-start her career) and David Breck, her ex-husband Michael Mancini's son (who was conceived before Jane and Michael's marriage. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters